gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Eddie Low
Eddie Low is a strange and highly unstable serial killer in Liberty City, and a random character in Grand Theft Auto IV. Description Serial killer profile Eddie Low has most, if not all stereotypes of a serial killer - white male in his thirties, abandoned by father, strict mother and abused by a family member, as well as the Macdonald triad of firesetting, animal cruelty and bedwetting past twelve. He is categorized as a disorganized-asocial killer, who act on impulse and leave bodies out in the open. His motives, sorted into four categories for all serial killers, are mostly hedonistic but with elements of all four. Eddie Low is partially based on David "Son of Sam" Berkowitz, New York's most infamous serial killer during 1976-77, including Eddie's online manifestos based on the Son of Sam letter, and the investigators' plans to turn their search for him into a book or movie. Son of Sam insists that his neighbor's dog telepathically communicated to him that he should kill, while Eddie has a neglected pet cat at his home that he is constantly annoyed by, though he shows self-control for once and says he would "never hurt Boo Boo Wilkins". Son of Sam targeted couples that showed public displays of affection and while Eddie targets lone joggers, this peaks his interests as shown by his comments on the Whattheydonotwantyoutoknow.com website. Childhood Eddie was born in San Fierro in 1977. He writes online that his father would force him to wear girl's clothes and grow his hair out (even sending him to school dressed that way), as well as forcing Eddie to perform sexual acts on him. Eddie later killed him out of spite. Also at school, he would touch other kids inappropriately and otherwise not play with other children at all. In elementary school, he would dig a hole and sit in it, and one of his first kills was a red-headed kid who urinated in the hole. He once had a little brother (who he apparently placed in the oven), but killed him and hid his body in a pond. He loved his mother very much, perhaps even in a romantic or sexual way (extreme Oedipus complex), even though she forbid him to watch television and punished him for masturbation. One day he accidentally killed her by putting her head under the sand when he was younger. This was an honest mistake on Eddie's part and he says that he wishes he "could have married my mommy". He has since then saved all her clothes (including underwear) for cross-dressing purposes and kept her severed breasts in a shoebox under his bed. He mentions a grandpa that he touched inappropriately, and his grandma punishing him, possibly having been raised by them since then. He also talks about going to many mental institutions throughout his childhood. Coinciding with this, he was arrested at the ages of nine (for torturing an animal) and fourteen (for indecent exposure). By high school he fully developed into a serial killer, torturing and killing classmates much more frequently. At age 18, he was arrested again for public masturbation. Adult Life Although Eddie has a house in Dukes (where he leaves vomit and feces uncleaned all over the house, and once locked a woman in the celler), he kills people all over Liberty City. It is likely an inherited childhood home, as he remembers playing in an apple tree in the backyard as a boy. Eddie is bisexual (despite being very socially awkward, he gets invited into Hercules and invites Niko to go with him) and has almost every sexual fetish under the sun, including but not limited to torture and mutilation, breast-feeding, cross-dressing, bestiality and public masturbation. He currently has strange views on masturbation in particular; sometimes he wonders if animals do it and if it's "God's real gift to us", other times saying people are weak and indulgent for doing it and should be decapitated. He describes his number of sexual partners as "Tens or hundreds - depends if dead people count". He is notorious for killing his victims late at night, such as joggers whom he sees as selfish and vain. During a conversation he states that he loved a woman but later found out she was a "whore". This is likely a woman he refers to on both his blogs - while buying supplies at a hardware store, a female clerk tells him "have a nice day" as many clerks are supposed to. Eddie, without adequate social understanding, believes she has a crush on him, so he follows her home and asks to "nurse" her (suck on her breasts) and when she resists, Eddie kills her in anger. Throughout the game, Weazel News and various Internet websites report on a mysterious, nameless serial killer who has been attacking, touching, murdering, raping the bodies, and then mutilating people in Liberty City, leaving the police without clues, as Niko meets him doing "work" in Alderney. Once Niko kills Eddie Low, the police find his body and, subsequently, evidence at his home that reveals him to be the killer. Eddie Low has two blog pages on MyRoom (a parody of MySpace) and Blogsnobs. They are both titled 'Eddie Low Filth Slayer'. Not surprisingly, in his MyRoom page, it says that he has zero friends. He also leaves a few comments on websites. His Blogsnobs site is Eddielowfilthslayer.blogsnobs.org. He was being hunted by detective Jon Atkinson who wants to make a film and a book detailing his hunt for the killer. Eddie knows his name and mocks his capabilities as well as his clear aspiration for fame. Encounters with Niko Bellic in 2008 Niko Bellic meets him across the street from the Auto Eroticar dealership in northern Alderney City. He's only there late at night, from 10 (22:00) pm to 4 (4:00) am, right when Alderney is unlocked (After "Three Leaf Clover"). Eddie introduces himself to Niko and greets him with some disturbing comments. Eddie then asks for a ride to the docks so he can 'drop off his friend' (presumed to be the head(s) of one or more of his victims, concealed in a gym bag). Eddie begins to talk about his creepy life (above) in strange ways. His next port of call is Westminster, Algonquin, (One of his favorite places to kill) as he has heard enough screams of the people of Alderney, and wants to hear the screams of Algonquin people. He appears for a second time in a dark alleyway in western Berchem (at the same time again) and attempts to make small talk. Niko is taken aback by Low's strange and disturbing comments, including asking Niko if he enjoys being spanked. He tells Eddie to 'fuck off,' and that his behavior is not cool. An enraged Eddie launches into a tirade about how exactly he even tortured some children. For example, he says that he once kidnapped a mother's quarterback and then conducted anal rape and "strangled him into knots", and pulled out the intestines of another mother's daughter. This prompts Niko to respond with, "You need to get laid or something!" Eddie says that he already did; "A little jogger down by the water! But you know what handsome, I got a hunger tonight that can't be sated, come here!" Low then takes out a knife and starts to attack Niko, after which he can either be killed or disarmed. LCPD Database information Surname: Low First Name: Eddie Age: 31 Place of Birth: San Fierro Affiliations: N/A Criminal Record: *1985 - Animal Cruelty *1990 - Exposure Of A Person *1995 - Public Lewdness Notes: *Possible sex offender *Arrested several times for exposing himself to men in parks and masturbating in public places. Mission Appearances GTA IV *Two Random Encounters (can be killed in the second mission)﻿ Trivia *It is possible that he is named for Edward Low, an eighteenth century pirate notable for his methods of torturing and murdering on a whim. *Jon Atkinson said Eddie lived in Dukes although his encounters are both in Alderney. *It becomes something of a running gag that the LCPD have not yet given him a nickname, and is repeatedly stated within articles on The Liberty Tree. The mayor of Liberty City even commented the nickname the LCPD gave to the killer, Eddie Low, is pretty stupid and heads will roll for this (he later corrects himself, saying simply 'people will suffer' for this). *Eddie believes that the weak should die. For instance in his MyRoom profile, he says that in Indonesia, they decapitate those who masturbate. To this, he said, "Now they have the right idea. The weak should be killed". Those are likely his targets. *Eddie has a pet cat that he feeds "casseroles". *Eddie is the person who posted the random encounters on the whattheydonotwantyoutoknow.com *If you take away Eddie's knife when he attacks, he will run away. And text will appear, stating: Eddie Low is still out there...waiting. See also *Eddie's dialogue *Curtis Stocker, another serial killer in The Lost and Damned. *Marty Chonks, a serial killer and businessman in the Grand Theft Auto III continuity. de:Eddie Low es:Eddie Low nl:Eddie Low Low, Eddie Low, Eddie Low, Eddie Category:Deceased Characters